Cute!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Hanna Marin, yay'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Bedroom-Bella XXX and her sister CutieBunny.**

* * *

**Cute!**

**Hanna Marin visit May Rory in her fancy LA home.**

**May Rory is a pornstar that Hanna's been a fan of for a long time.**

**2 years ago, Hanna got to meet Rory at a porn festival in Texas and they became friends.**

"I'm glad you're here." says May.

"Thanks. So cool to in the home of a real awesome porno-babe." says Hanna.

"Sorry, my home's not very typical sexy. I don't want everyone to know that I do porn." says May.

"And you still have naked photos of yourself on the wall." says Hanna as she giggle a bit.

"Only in some rooms." says May.

"Cute." says Hanna.

"Nice that you like it, Hanna." says May.

"Your place is awesome." says Hanna.

Hanna wear a pink t-shirt, black baggy sweatpants and white sneakers.

May wear a black leather bra, pink baggy sweatpants and red shoes.

"Let's have a drink." says May.

"Good idea." says Hanna.

May makes 2 tropical drinks.

"Do you wanna have a small role in my upcoming new porn-movie." says May.

"Very nice of you to wanna give me that, but I can't...sorry." says Hanna.

"Okay, if you change your mind, let me know." says May.

"I sure will, May." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you're so sweet." says May.

"You too." says Hanna.

"I try to be, but it's hard being sweet and also sexy at the same time." says May.

"Are you still single?" says Hanna.

"Unfortunately I am. Most guys just wanna have sex with me, not have a serious romantic relationship." says May.

"Not to be rude, but that kinda make sense since you're a famous pornstar." says Hanna.

"I guess so...I'd still love if a man could see beyond what I am in my movies and not only think of me as an easy fuck." says May.

"Well...since I have Caleb I don't remember much what being single is like. I understand that you want a man though." says Hanna.

"Yeah, it tends to get lonely here in my big home...and I can't have guests over too often, since they might figure out that I'm a porno-babe." says May.

"I thought you were proud of being a pornstar..." says Hanna.

"And I am, but some people don't take me seriously when they discover what my job is." says May.

"That's sad. You're amazing and very sweet. People should respect you, like I do all the time." says Hanna.

"Sweet. I'm glad you care about me for me, Han." says May.

"No problem, my friend." says Hanna.

May gives Hanna a hug.

"I like how sweet you are." says May.

"Thanks, May." says a happy Hanna.

40 minutes later.

May and Hanna eat ice cream and watch one of May's porn-movies.

The title of the movie is 'Adorable Fucking III'.

On the big TV screen, a black man with a huge dick is fucking May in the ass.

"Did that hurt or did it feel sexy?" says Hanna.

"His dick was a bit too big for my taste, but the director told me that people would love see me banged by a big black dick." says May.

"I've never tried black dick, but I dream about it sometimes. Does black men produce a lot of cum?" says Hanna.

"Some of them do." says May.

"Okay. What type of dick do you love?" says Hanna.

"Honestly I don't care much if it's black, white or something else. The length and shape is more important. About 9 to 11 inchles long is good and a nice smooth shape with not much veining and wrinkles. I know some girls in porn love wrinkles and veining a lot, but I hate it." says May.

"Alright. I understand." says Hanna.

"Sweet." says May.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"If you wanna get fucked by a black dude, I can find one for you." says May.

"No, thanks. I have Caleb." says Hanna.

"Let me know if you change your mind." says May.

"I sure will, May." says Hanna.

"Nice." says May.

"Sex is awesome." says Hanna.

"I know, that's why I do porn." says May.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Wet pussy and hard dick is kinda difficult for me to resist." says May.

"Okay. I understand." says Hanna.

"That's very sweet." says May.

"I'm like you. I love a good fuck too." says Hanna.

"Wonderful." says May.

22 minutes later.

"Little cutie gift for my number one fan and sweet buddy." says May as she give Hanna a pink DVD case.

"Thanks...what is it...?" says Hanna.

"Just some scenes that were filmed, but won't be in my next porno. You and Caleb are the only ones who'll get to see them." says May.

"Awww! Sexy. Thanks so much, May." says a happy Hanna.

"No problem, Hanna." says May, being happy too.

"You're so nice to me." says Hanna.

"Of course. I do porn, but I'm also a sweetie." says May.

"That's wonderful." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says May.

"When does your next movie come out...?" says Hanna.

"Probably around Christmas." says May.

"Cute." says Hanna.

"I hope we can get it our earlier." says May.

"That'd be sexy." says Hanna.

"True." says May.

May gives Hanna a kiss.

Hanna is surprised by this, but in a good way.

"Nice sexy lips you have, Hanna." says May.

"Awwww! Thanks, girl." says Hanna.

"You're welcome." says May.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna in a childish tone.

"Very cute." says May.

"Indeed, me is a cutie woman." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Awwww!" says a happy May.

25 minutes later.

"What's in there?" says Hanna when she sees a huge black steel cabinet.

"Let me show you, Han." says May as she open the cabinet.

Inside are a large collection of luxury sex toys.

"Sex toys? Cool." says Hanna.

"No just any sex toys, these are luxury stuff. Most of it is from France." says May.

"Awesome. My friend Alison would love to see this. She love French things very much." says Hanna.

"Take her with you next time you visit me." says May.

"Good idea." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says May.

"Yay." says Hanna.

"You'll have to leaave now, my sweet friend. I'm late for a meeting with the director of my new porno." says May.

"Alright, May. Have fun." says Hanna.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
